Hello
by Bella Gattino
Summary: It's amazing how answering our cell phone can change your like so amazingly.


"Hello," Chele answered her cell phone as she climbed from her car walking toward her first class.

"Hey sexy." A smooth voice seeped through the phone. Her step faltered as the sleep deepened voice caressed her.

"Embry?" She hadn't been expecting his call.

"The one and only. How is my baby girl this morning?"

"I'm fine. I'm heading to my first class." She said as her face broke into a smile.

"Oh, really?" She could hear his smirk through the phone.

"Oh no. What are you thinking?"

"Just thinking about you, and how cute you are."

"Embry, you're going to make me blush."

"I like it when you blush. I think it's cute." She could just see his expression when he said that.

"Oh shush. So what do you have to do today?"

"I've got the day off remember? Thank God. I'm about ready for a day off." He said stretching his long legs out in the bed. "I miss you. I wish you had been able to stay longer." He said as he rolled over in bed and yawned.

"I know but I had to get back to school." She said as she entered the building.

"I know, I just miss waking to you. You make waking so much better." She smiled shyly. "I love you." He whispered quietly into the phone making her blush even more.

"I love you too."

"What time do you get off work?"

"7, why?"

"Just wondering what time to call you tonight."

"You can call me between school and work."

"I know, I just want to be able to talk to you a long time. I miss you too much for a short phone call."

She smiled and replied, "You are too sweet."

"I know. But don't tell anyone." He said laughing.

"I won't. I'll keep it our little secret. Okay I'm at class."

"Okay, I'll talk to you after class okay? When you get out call me okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you baby girl."

"Love you too." Chele said as she entered her classroom.

Embry hung up the phone and rolled off of the bed. He exited the room and entered the living room across the hall.

"Okay, she's gonna be at work until 7." Quil nodded and typed something into the lap top sitting on the desk in front of him.

"You owe me big time."

"Oh please. I do this stuff for you all the time. I'll be back." Quil didn't answer he just nodded his head as he looked at the computer screen.

Chele yawned as she looked out the front window of the store.

"Slow night tonight." Tammy said.

"I know. I'm ready to go home." Chele said as she turned back to Tammy.

"How is that nice boy your are dating?" Rose said as she neared Chele's register. Chele couldn't help but smile at Rose's question.

"He is fine."

"Aw, look at her blush." Tammy said smiling.

"Okay, Tammy, I'll see you tomorrow. Rose, have a good day off." Chele said as the three of them walked out of the store after closing. Chele climbed into her car and pulled out her cell phone. She was looking forward to a quiet night at home, and a long phone call from Embry. She punched in the number for Embry's cell phone. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi, baby."

"Hey my sexy girl. How are you?"

"I'm tired but I'm okay."

"I'm sorry. You aren't too tired to talk to me are you?"

"No, of course not." She said smiling.

"Good, I've missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too. I can't wait till I get to see you again." He mumbled something under his breath, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, talking to um- Quil."

"Oh. Okay." She said.

"So how was work?"

"Boring, it was a slow day."

"Oh, so you just haven't had much fun today have you?"

"No, not really. It's been a very boring day." She said as she turned onto the road that she lived on. "Okay, I'm almost home. I'll call you as soon as I get in the house okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon." He said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye." She heard him flip the phone shut. She turned her cell phone off also and turned into her driveway. She sighed as she climbed from her car and headed toward the front door. She liked living on her own, but it was lonely too. When she lived at home someone was always there to great you when you walked in. On your own, you were greeted by the dog, she never complained about Saban's joy to see her but she missed someone being there when she got home. She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. She dropped her purse on the table beside the door as she entered the house. She smiled as Saban met her happily as she closed the front door.

"Hey there how is mama's little baby." She said as she petted him. "I've got to call daddy." She said as she walked toward the living room. She took the phone off the base and headed toward her bedroom to change into her pajamas.

Once she had changed, she sat down on the bed and dialed Embry's cell phone once again. As it rang the first time, she thought she heard it echo from the living room.

"Saban did I hit the speaker phone?" She said as she stood and left her bedroom. She entered the living room as it rang again. She gasped as she saw Embry sitting in the dim living room, in the recliner beside the door with his cell phone in his hand. He watched her with a smirk on his face.

"I was wondering when you would realize I was here." He said as he stood and made his way to her. Once he was standing before her he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I missed you." He said looking down into her eyes.

"I missed you too." She said gently running her hand down his face as he lowered his lips to hers to take her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss.

"How . . . I mean why-" She sighed, "How did you get here?"

"By plane."

"Well I know that. I meant when did you get here."

"I got here about 4." He said as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, looking down at her.

"Wow. I can't believe you are here."

"Well you better believe it. I'm here all night." He said with a smirk as he took her

mouth again. She groaned into his mouth as he pulled her tightly to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arm under her legs and lifted her from the floor.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Hmmm, really?" She asked as she ran her hand through this hair. He nodded and pushed open the bathroom door with his foot. "Oh Em, it's beautiful." He had run her a bath, complete with red rose petals and fragrant bath oils. He had lit hundreds of candles, giving the room a rosy pink glow. He gently lowered her to the floor. He kissed her once again then pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Let me stay with you." She blushed as his hot gaze slid down her body. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He pulled her to him again kissed her until she was light headed. He slowly undressed her, taking his time to kiss each part of her that he uncovered. She was dizzy with desire when he stepped from her after he had undressed her.

"God, you are so beautiful." He said as he kissed her again. He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the tub slowly lowering her into the warm water. She sighed as her body relaxed from the heat of the water. Chele watched Embry's expression as he slowly slid a soapy cloth over her body washing her lovingly.

"I love you." She said quietly.

Embry looked up at her and smiled, "I love you too."

After what seemed like an eternity, Embry lifted Chele from the tub and dried her body at a painstakingly slow pace. Once she was dry, he helped her slip into a green silk robe. He once again lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"You know I could really begin to enjoy you carrying me everywhere." She said as they entered her bedroom.

"I would really like carrying you everywhere." He said as he stopped beside the bed. He placed her gently on the bed. She watched from her spot on the bed as he stripped in the dim bedroom. He smiled at her sexily as he joined her on the bed. He propped up on one arm and untied her robe with the other. Once he had her robe open, he looked down at her.

He settled himself beside her and gently ran his finger tips up and down her stomach.

Some time later, he moved and settled himself between her legs. He stared into her eyes as he joined their bodies. His breath caught in his chest when he was joined with her.

"I love you so much." He said as he settled himself on top of her resting on his elbows. His thumbs caressed the sides of her face as he began his rhythm, promising her pleasure with each of his movements.

She called out his name as he brought her to her peak, his following shortly after. He sighed deeply as he moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms and pulled the cover over their bodies.

"God, I miss you when I'm gone." He said against her hair as she lay her head on his chest.

"I miss you too. I love you." She said as she kissed his chest. She placed her head back on his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart begin to slow to its normal pace.

"I don't want to leave you in the morning." He said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said as she ran finger tips over his chest.

"Don't be, make me happy and come home with me." She looked up at him.

"I have to go to school."

"Forget school. I'll pay for your next term to make up for it," He looked down at her, "Please, I don't want to be without you again." She smiled up at him. She could never resist him when he was so honest with her.

"Okay, but only this term. I have to finish school." His face lit up with a smile. He moved her to her back. He moved above her again. She could feel his heat against her leg.

"Do you know how happy you just made me."

She grinned and replied, "Yeah, I can feel it." She laughed quietly. He hushed her as he joined their mouths together and entered her body again.


End file.
